DP stuff
by PhantomHeart22
Summary: In here you can find all kinds of things: fluffyness weirdness general funnyness even some sadness. If you want it you then find it here and if you can't find it for some reason then request it and I'll see what i can get out of this brain of mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys raven here! I'm just gonna put this out there now that i will NOT be updating regularly because of school and the occasional writers block. Also if you want to send me ideas for one shots and song fics and stuff don't hesitate to do so! Well i should probably stop talking and let you guys read, so later!**

**Disclaimer: i can dream but i won't ever own Danny Phantom *sobs in a corner***

DP fans theme song!:

(danny phanfics danny phanfics)

Yo danny fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine it was designed to view a world unseen

(gonna read em all cus there danny phanfics)

some fans watched it and became obsessed they started to write there own story's with zest with a great big flash every thing just changed the phantom universe got all rearranged

(phanfics phanfics)

when he first woke up he realized he was being torched and his friends had died it was then that the fans knew what they had to do Danny STILL had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through. We read and write em me and you!

Gonna read em all cuz there danny phanfics gonna read em all cus there danny phanfics gonna read em all cus there danny phanfics


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm already back at 2 am on a school night, skipping the fact that this is a really stupid idea, someone PMed me so i thought i would write it up, well i hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom**

Broken Mind - requested by TheBoss3254

All night i was fighting ghosts with out my friends who were both unfortunately gone sams parents dragged he off to Hawaii in hopes that the sun would rid her of her gothic ways, and tuck was horribly sick. i had managed to get the ghosts all back in the ghost zone by the time i had to go to school. I desperately hoped no one would pick on me because i could feel my sanity slipping away from the week of no sleep and little food not to mention i am hunted every day by ghosts and my own parents, and when i went to school i got picked on

I walked up to my locker and started spinning the lock when somebody slammed their hand into the locker next to me.Dash. the school star quarterback and one of the biggest jurks in the world, and me? Well im his punching bag, i know what your thinking, 'how is he not caught beating you up?' or if your like him then 'haha your geting beat up' well if your like Dash then I'm gonna ignore you, anyways he doesn't get caught because the school would have to give him detention and if they do that he would be suspended from football witch is the only way to pay for this school so any one who is a jock or a cheerleader get a free pass to do what they liked in the school, and to be honest is made me back to the present anyways. Dash slamed his hand in to the locker next to me and glared at me, i gave a bored gaze back at him, he seemed not to like that i wasn't scared and he picked me up by my shirt and started hitting me, he soon dropped me and started kicking my stomach, something in my mind just snapped when i saw my science teacher just watching from the back of the crowd that had gathered. I rolled away from dashes next hit my sight blurry and red, not from pain but from anger and i knew my eyes were red, usually i would of panicked that i was becoming like Dan but i was too mad i was boiling with anger.

My mind went blood red.

I remember going ghost at some point or another, i remember the screaming Dash, i remember punching him over and over kicking him breaking his bones but the worse thing i remember after the red fog cleared from my eyes was that i enjoyed every little bit of it. I ran and i never looked back not knowing if i had killed my former bully or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one! I made this fic while thinking about the cookies my sister had just made (they were soooooo good)**

**Disclaimer: i wish i was rich enough to buy it but unfortunately i only have 10 bucks**

Sugar rush

Sam regretted ever giving the boys sweets especially her grandmas extra sugary (she was fairly sure it was only sugar with no part of actual cookie) and then left them to go make dinner.

Sam looked at the state of her basement and looked at the boys she sighed. There was ectoplasmic goo everywhere with popcorn and pop scattered about the couch was tilted over and she didn't want to know why or how the lay-z boy chair got stuck to the ceiling, she looked right next to the chair and found the box ghost trapped by some ecto glue, Sam was glad his mouth was covered or he would be screaming. She then looked at the boys who had crashed fast. They were both asleep. Tuck was on top of the pop corn maker that was on its side with goo on it and Danny was on the ground as Phantom in an weird position. She sighed again and decided she would clean all this up in the morning and she headed towards her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! This fic didn't come out the way i wanted it to but i think its fine! Any ways i found a Danny Phantom Teen Titans cross over that i did when i was little and if you want me to post my younger selfs weirdness then comment below!**

**TheBoss3254: can't skulker shoot goo though?**

**Invader Johnny: sugar is dangerous... I guess that's one of the many reasons i love it!**

**Disclaimer: how much would Danny Phantom cost anyways? Do you think Butch would give a discount to a really big fan?**

Black Roses

Danny had absolutely no clue on what to get sam for her had already picked out a gift for her, a black and neon green phone that he upgraded because her last phone is now part of techness' suit. He was panicking on what to get her, her birthday was tomorrow after all.

He went ghost and flew around a bit trying to get ideas when his ghost sense went off. 'oh great just what i need' he looked for the ghost who set of his didn't take him long to find Ember siting on a roof strumming her guitar. They had become some what friends during the past few months after his secret was revealed so she didn't cause much trouble any more.

Suddenly he had an idea.

he landed next to her and tapped her shoulder "hey Em could ya help me out with something? I need to get Sam a present but i have no clue on what to get her and her birthday is tomorrow!" he nearly shouted the last part. Ember hummed as she thought

" doesn't she like nature and growing flowers and stuff?"

"ya but she has millions of flowers and i would never be able to find ones that she doesn't have!"

"well then fallow me cus i know of some flowers she doesn't have."

The next day Danny knocked on Sams door while making the present in his hand invisible.

Sam opened the door and hugged him and they went inside. Tuck was there and as soon as he got there they gave presents. her parents (who were now fine with him and Tuck) gave her preppy clothing and a necklace that she actually liked, it was a simple black rose with a purple jem in it, her grandma Ida got her some gothic clothing a DP belt buckle ( Danny had the suspicion that she knew his secret before he told the world but when he asked she would laugh and change the subject) , Tucker gave her the phone and gave her the manual that he had written for all the upgrades. When it was his turn to give her a present he turned the flowers visible and held them in front of him, Sam gasped. They looked like a rose but slightly bigger,the petals curved out gently the bottom of the flower where it connected with the stem was pitch black and faded untill it was clear but you could still see the edges , the stem its self was a dark purple and the pot it was in was also black with odd green soil.

"Where on earth did you get these?!" Sam said taking the flowers from him

"I didn't, they are actually from the ghost zone, Ember said that there is only one place they grow and that would be in Undergrowths garden, he let me take them because he knows you will take care of them" Danny explained. Sam put the ghost plant down and hugged Danny

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Danny blushed and was happy that he found something she liked, now what to get her for Christmas in 3 weeks?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! Sorry it took forever to update, anyways here is the next one shot!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Danny Phantom**

Moms Spaghetti

"honey do you want some spaghetti for dinner?" My mom shouted from downstairs

"sure mom" i yelled back. When dinner was all cooked my mom called me down and i raced down the stairs next to jazz and sat down in my seat just as mom was serving the food. I looked at my food for a minute before looking at jazz who was looking at her food too. I looked up to mom "mom the spaghetti is alive again" i looked back at my glowing spaghetti that was hissing and glaring at me.

"dang it i thought we fixed that defect with the ecto-stove"

" I'll pick up the pizza. The usual?" Jazz sighed me and mom just nodded. Just then dad came bursting through the lab door

"ooh spaghetti!" He grabbed the ghost spaghetti and started digging in. Mom just sighed and muttered something about Fenton pepto-bismol.


End file.
